Shara
by XxCrystalstarxX
Summary: Sans' soul then forcefully mashed against theirs surprising them half to death. Was this Sans last attempt to fight back? A cold feeling started to feel inside Chara's soul as they started to feel...fear. They looked down at their soul again and screamed in terror. They're souls were almost fully combined now, making one grayish red soul instead of a gray and a red one... Pic by me


(This was just something I drew so I decided to make a quick story about it. Plz don't kill meh.)

(Also Frisk is a girl)

(Also also this is not a ship story so no Sans x Chara. They hate eachother)

 **"I give up. You win Chara. Take it."** Sans suddenly said ending their battle short. He was done. If he didn't care about life then, he sure as hell didn't now. Chara smiled wide and jumped for joy waving their deadly knife in the air in excitement. Sans just sighed and sat down, awaiting whatever the demon had in store for him. After seeing everything you cared for die so many times you just...give up. No one would remember they ever had died. They ever begged for their lives. Chara slowly made their way towards the now snoring skeleton. He wasn't afraid of them killing him when he was down. Actually, he really wanted them too. Even if they would just reset again, the few moments of peace would be phenomenal. Suddenly, without warning, they seemingly jumped inside him and made their way to his soul. Controlling it was easy, they just had too-! Sans' soul then forcefully mashed against theirs surprising them half to death. Was this Sans last attempt to fight back? A cold feeling started to feel inside Chara's soul as they started to feel...fear. They looked down at their soul again and screamed in terror. Their souls were almost fully combined now, making one grayish red soul instead of a gray and a red one.

 _What the FUCK are you doing?!_ Chara screamed inside Sans' head desperately trying to escape Sans' soul but it was no use.

 _ **Doing the only thing left to stop you. Even if I have to give up myself to do it. Get dunked on**._

Sans answered back with a sad grin before a flash covered them both.

They or he. Yeah. He liked he better. He grumbled softly before getting up on his feet. His now shoe less feet. It wasn't like he had any one before or did he? Yeah. He did. He knew what he was and groaned.

 _Fucking idiot..._

He was a fusion between Sans and Chara. Shara was his name. He created a portal and hopped into it and ending up at a mirror in Toriel's house. It sure was nice looking he'd say. But then again he's seen it over 400 times. He was shocked and quite intrigued at how he looked. He finally had skin which felt pretty normal to him. It was super light however. Like a really light Chara. He looked closer and saw he was blushing dark red on both sides of his face like Chara. He also had hair. Nice soft brown short hair. He grinned. Looks like he still had that shit eating grin. His eyes also were relatively the same as Sans' except for a few things. One was under his right eye it seemed to be melting. He grinned again. His other eye was also a black void with a dark red iris. It also had a black pupil. He looked on at his attire. His sweater was a dark green/blue color with two lime green stripes in the middle. It had a dark maroon red/brown furry hoodie attached to it. He also found out he had pockets that his hands were currently resting in. His pants were simple enough. They were the same color as the hoodie, and they reached to the top of his feet which were really weird looking. He would want to wear those slippers. He sighed and chuckled softly.

 _ **"Was this really what you had in mind Sans? I bet you feel stupid Chara. Scratch that you're both stupid."**_ He said to himself before frowning. It was really quiet here. Everywhere to be honest. Everyone was killed. Shara knew in order to kill everything you would have to kill Sans. There was an order to a genocide run but... Chara stopped caring after 289 times. They wanted to kill everything and have Sans be the last monster standing. It was weird he guessed. He really didn't mind a lot that everyone was dead. OK maybe a little. It was too quiet for his taste and he'd rather have hings to kill from time to time then nothing at all. To everything back however, he would need a TRUE RESET but the only person he knew that-! Frisk! Chara took their determination though so that meant...suddenly a RESET button popped in front of the fusion. He smiled and pushed it before feeling the familiar feeling of the timeline ending and another one starting. He knew he would stop living once the TRUE RESET was finished. Sans and Chara would be separated, everyone would be alive, Frisk would have her determination back, everything would become normal again but why did he feel that wasn't going to be the case?


End file.
